Fairy Tail—Truth or Dare
by QueenFandom
Summary: Mira decides one day to start Truth or Dare. She has a special book, that makes it so she has special Matchmaking powers for it, making it possible for her to do almost anything, like bring people from Edolas, and gender-switch people. Need your help badly for ideas! Nothing too adult-y. T rating just to be safe, for picky people.
1. Day 1

**Mira's POV**

The guild was boring, mainly because Erza had knocked all of the offending boys out, and was quietly nibbling on her strawberry cake. I sighed, wondering what people I should match-make, while at the same time making it seem like I wasn't. Suddenly, I had a perfect solution.

"Hey," I said sweetly, "I have an idea." Everyone groaned, obviously suspicious of what I was up to. No matter. I pretended to break out in tears, covering my face. "Aw! Nobody likes me!" Lucy was the first to comfort me.

"It's alright," she said. "I'll join." I brightened considerably.

"Really?" she nodded. "Then I'll need Juvia, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Evergreen, Lucy, Cana, Laxus, Carla, Romeo, Freed, Lisanna, Pantherlily, Bixlow, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy… hm… and Happy." They all had different emotions, with Juvia fainting, the boys being knocked awake, Wendy nervous, Carla scolding everyone, et cetera.

"Okay! It's time for Truth Or Dare! Sit in the circle, and we'll start!" They grudgingly sat down. 

**I need your help with this.**

**Send me a message or post a review that includes who it is for, what it says, and the punishment if they don't do it.**

**I will invite people from other guilds in if needed, and other members like Jet/Droy.**

**I fully support non-canon pairings, but I won't protest for non-canon, esp. for with Lucy. If you want people from Edolas to join or people to gender-switch for part of it, I won't protest.**

**Ciao, QueenFandom—nya!**

_Here's a list of pairings I'm allowing:_

_Juvia: Lyon, Gray_

_Mirajane: Freed, Laxus_

_Lisanna: Bixlow, Laxus, Freed_

_Cana: Bacchus, Bixlow, Laxus, Freed_

_Evergreen: Elfman_

_Erza: One-sided Ichiya, Jellal/Mystogan/Siegrain_

_Wendy: Romeo_

_Levy: Jet, Droy, Gajeel_

_Carla: Pantherlily, Happy._

_Lucy: All boys. I__ncludes other guilds/Edolas. I really want her to gender-switch for part of it, though… she would be stunning._


	2. Day 2

**Before I start the story, I want to know what pairings you want. I'm thinking so far: Yumi x Rogue, (not sure whether Yukino or Mira or both) but we'll see what the rest of you guys want.**

**YUMI'S POV**

My powers were that my Yu section can use supporter magic, making people smarter, faster, and stronger, while the Mi part can give others Satan Souls, along with having a few new ones. **(A/N: Yukino gave Lucy her keys, much to her protest, but eventual acceptance.) **I knew immediately that this activity would be for me. I could sense it, along with the rest of us. They all turned to me and nodded. This should be fun. I stepped down.

"And, the first volunteer, Yumi from Silent Shadows! Next: Rogue from Fairy Tail! Ooh, Orga from Sabertooth and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus! Hm, Chelia from Lamia Scale? Nullpudding from Raven Tail steps up next! Last is Araña Webb and Bacchus Groh."

"They should've used Rocker," I muttered nonchalantly. Rogue heard with his dragon hearing.

"I know, right? They're not exactly the" *ahem* "smartest guild."

"Yeah. They were last last time. I wonder how they'll fare now." He turned to me with his beautiful red eyes, and smiled slightly. That was rare, I knew.

"Yeah. They're pretty nice." It was about to start, so we turned back towards Chapati and Yajima, along with the guest, Lahar of the Rune Knights.

"Chapati, would you care to explain how it will go?"

"Oh… yes. So, you're going to slide down the mountain in a race, then each pick a tunnel. It will close once you get in, and you will find yourself at the end eventually. There is a maze inside, and paths may collide. If you meet another payer, there are runes set on the participates that only whoever wins will continue. Ready?"

Suddenly, a large mountain came under our feet. "START!" I changed into my Satan Soul: Halphas, and giving myself a magical boost to speed, smarts, etc. Araña to shot webs in front of the entrance, and Rogue turned into a shadow for a speed boost. Ichiya inhaled a parfum that made him stronger and faster, and Chelia blew wind at us. Orga tried to blast us, but I just used my wings to escape.

I smiled and just ran straight through the webs, without damaging them. Rogue made himself smaller, and Nullpudding shot needles, breaking it apart. Bacchus just blasted it with his hands, and we all raced towards the entrance. I got there first, lucky me, and picked entrance C. I pulled myself through. It sloped down, and using my intelligence boost, I founds myself going fast.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Rogue slipped through the walls of the maze, hiding in corners whenever he heard anyone, turning around so he wouldn't meet anyone, which slowed him down but was worth it. Bacchus and Chelia blasted their way through. Araña had to make her way through normally. She regretted going in, but it was too late. Ichiya ran through. Eventually, Araña and Ichiya collided. They fought, each of them tied, as Ichiya wasn't the smartest of the bunch, but Ichiya used his armpit "parfum" and Araña was knocked out. Mainly Wendy, who leaned on the edge, about to fall off in worry, supported Chelia, who ran into Nullpudding. Nullpudding's needles just kept being blown towards him, and he lost. Orga met Bacchus, and they both used up their magic and ended in a tie.

Yumi thankfully didn't encounter anyone, and came in first place with Rogue in second.. Next was Ichiya and in a close 4th, Chelia. They burst into the sunlight and blinked. They headed to their seats. "Next, the fights! Natsu vs. Nobarly!"

Nobarly didn't even have a chance to fight, and was knocked out. "Next: Millianna vs. Eve!" Millianna managed to get her paws on Eve, literally, and his magic was useless, so Millianna won, declaring her win to Erza and Kagura. "Next: Gray vs. Orga!" Orga won after piercing all of the ice he made, knocking Gray out. "Last: Flare vs. Minshe!"

Sherry controlled Flare's hair so it couldn't move, and Minerva threw a potion that took down Flare's magic power down to 10%. She was then knocked out, and Minshe won smirked, raising her hand to the sky, not a mark on her.

"Okay! Day 2 is over!"

**MINSHE'S POV**

"Hey, girls!" Luca shrieked. We rushed over. "I heard all of the guilds are going to a dinner party! Let's go!"

**Preview for the next chapter: Dance & Sleepover**

**"****Let's have a contest****…"**

**"****What the heck is going on?!"**

**"****Let's have a sleepover!"**

**"****Truth or Dare?"**

**Please REVIEW! Please comment your pairings! And check out all of my stories!**

**Ciao, QueenFandom—nya!**


	3. Hiatus

**I'm going to be on hiatus for about a year. I'm SO SO SO sorry, but I will be writing still, so when I come back I'll have like 6 million chapters (I hope) on most of the stories. Please forgive me! I still love you guys, obviously, and I'm so sorry. If you follow this story, I will make sure to let you know when I'm going to be back. (Otherwise, I won't know who read it.)**

**(-_-)**

**:_(**

**:'(**

**T_T**

**;_;**

**QQ**

**:"-(**

**='(**

**8::(**

**i_i**

**:*(**

**:((**

**:'—C**

**;(**

**=O : : : : : :**

**: . . [**

**TT_TT**

****Bye, QueenFandom~nya!****


End file.
